osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:Saradomin Preaches
Issue 26 - Saradomin Preaches Saradomin, noble deity of order, returns to imbue wisdom upon his followers. Topics of note in this edition of the letters include: the difference in bows, the levels of enemies, the weight of armours, and the fate of holiday items. Read on to find out more... ---- Greetings once again, esteemed disciples of order! I have been very busy recently, ensuring that peace is kept throughout my lands after some recent attempts by the foul Zamorak to outdo me, but let me assure you all that I am in the peak of health, and no matter how busy I might get I can always spare the time to share my wisdom with the curious! With this in mind, let us explore what knowledge my followers desire of me in this edition of the letters... Allow the wisdom of Saradomin to illuminate your ranging life; each weapon has it's own seperate advantage depending on the purpose for which you wish to use it. Those concerned with a speedy attack would be well advised to make use of the shortbow, those seeking long distance in their attacks should claim the longbow as their own, with its unparalleled reach of damage, and those wishing to offer themselves more protection than a ranger can usually afford will admire the one handed use of the crossbow, for it allows them the additonal benefit of wearing a shield while fighting, and advantage that bows cannot offer. Many dragon slayers swear by the use of the crossbow in their hunting, for it allows them to wield the mighty anti-dragonbreath shield to withstand the flames of the dragon, even at close range. If your tithe is left unrenewed while standing in a members area, be aware that the council have enlisted the aid of some specialist mages to prevent people from wandering into the protected lands without paying their tax. These mages will ensure that should such an event occur, the poor unfortunate whose finances have taken a turn for the worse will find themselves dispatched at once to Lumbridge with whatever items they have intact (albeit inaccessible due to the binding spells placed upon such 'members items'). Ah... I suspect you are mocking me for my lack of hirsuteness, but the glow that mortals often feel when gazing upon my glorious visage is none other than the glory of my wisdom, which shines upon me like a summers day. I would also like to point out that in many cultures a balding head such as my own is recognised as both a symbol of wisdom and virility, both of which being attributes I have blessed myself with. Oh, the sad mercenary wiles of the Zamorakians never fail to cause me dismay... Those who follow my cause do so for they know the wisdom of bringing peace and prosperity to this land! As the saying goes, a good deed is its own reward, and those who choose to sacrifice their own personal wealth for the benefit of the greater good may not achieve much in the way of material wealth, but they will more than make up for this in the esteem with which they will be held, and the friends which they will make. Compare this to the way of the Zamorakian; yes, they may have wealth through their ill gotten gains, and murders in the wilderness, yet they live a life of hardship and mistrust. Who can they really trust? Other Zamorakians, just waiting for their opportunity to relieve them of their riches for themselves? Travel with honour and mercy, and you will walk tall indeed. Ah... but have you questioned whatever motives Guthix himself might have, to slander me so outrageously? Would you give him the credit for the peace that mostly reigns upon this world for his contribution of sleep? I call this world my creation, for the value system of honour, and courage, and mercy, and wisdom are attributes that I brought to this once barbaric land! It is true, I did not physically create the raw material of this world, but I have shaped and sculpted it into the glorious land that it is today! When a smith forges a blade, is that not their creation, even though they did not create the ores which they used in doing so? I am the smith, and you are all my ores... I will smelt you in the furnace of purity, and strengthen your souls on the anvils of honour, so that you may serve me as my weapons against the evil that strives to destroy this land. I laugh as even Zamoraks followers recognise him for the oafish fool he really is! All who dwell here know of the wisdom of Saradomin! As for your questions, strange as they are; :#I suggest you embark on a quest, for as all adventurers know, a solid quest can often result in some small degree of wealth. Suggestions that spring to mind include the 'car-washing' quest, or the 'extra-chores' quest; speak to the keepers of the treasure, and see if there is some small quest you may undertake for them in return for a little financial reward. :#The ever-boastful Guthix has strange desires indeed, and I must confess, his philosophies are something of a mystery to myself. He often claims to be working towards some 'greater good', yet he allowed (and even encourages!) great evils to be permitted in his name! I suggest you ignore whatever he tells you and listen only to my wisdom instead. :#I have no time to sleep, I am a busy deity! As such I have no pillows, but I do indeed enjoy bananas, fresh from Karamja. :#I take little interest in the pagan lands that do not recognise my glory, but judging from the deities they choose to worship it would surprise me little if they are embarked in some foolish war or other. I know traders are constantly trying to reopen the closed trade routes between the various continents, but I suspect they will meet with some resistance. Many of the foul Zamoraks creatures hid their true powers before, or showed a level that did not match their true abilities; since the world has been renewed however,they now more accurately reflect their abilities. Some creatures are not as powerful as they once appeared, and yet others who were stronger than their level implied have gained a few levels since this update. You may notice that the same holds true for certain players as well. As I understand it, the gnomes speak their own tongue, yet are also fluent in the common language used by humans within the world, allowing communication to be made between the races. Planks are a strange thing to search for indeed, but allow me to reveal to you that you may find planks lying around carelessly to the north of the Barbarian outpost, and may also find them for sale in a shop located in Mort'ton. The Wilderness is still the preferred location of many players to source their building supplies, however. The council, often referred to by their citizens as jagex, are those who impose taxes upon the land and divide the lands amongst the rich and the peasantry. Rest assured, they do not often squander the taxes they demand of their citizens, but usually spend it on hiring the many workmen and oddjobsmen required to keep all of the cities in full working order. I of course require no tithe to honour me, and you may begin showing your praise to a higher power (myself) any time that you wish! Although I usually pay no mind to the fickle gossip of rumour-mongers, in this case you have heard correctly, the appearance of random items across the lands on certain holidays is indeed a thing of history. This is not to say that the council have not put other plans into effect for future holidays... When heated, the armour takes on a degree of the impurities in the air (and in the furnace itself - you would be surprised at how much detritus a furnace in a busy modern city may accumulate over the years!) and gains a degree of weight in the process of converting it into a usable weapon. The loss of such lands is a more recent event than the god wars, for there was a political dispute amongst the ruling houses some 30 years past, where such barriers were erected. Most of the causes have now been forgotten, if not forgiven, of the insults to the great houses, and as such the routes are now slowly being restored, but the healing process of mortals can be a slow one... And so with my duties to my loyal fans fulfilled, I shall leave you once more, to ponder on the wisdoms I have shared. But take heart, for I shall return very soon, and bring more illumination to you all with my presence! Always remember to walk the path of honour, and to show wisdom in all of your actions; in this way you will carry my light in your hearts, and find the peace of order in my glory! Until next time...